You Can't Choose Family
by Twister91
Summary: Jet has a weird dream and they continue, in all of them is a clocked figure, who is this person and why is Skeleton King after Jet this time! R&R last Chapter up now. Do not Review Info on new story!
1. The Shadows Hide All

The Shadows Hide All

Jet was in s wood of some kind, the trees were bare, the wind was cold and forbidden and the only animals she heard was the sound of a crow. She looked around, the trees seemed to go on forever. She looked up at the sky, but it was night, and the moon and stars were covered by a thick layer of cloud, black like midnight. The ground was hard and rocky, the trees cave her the creeps. She heard a twig snap somewhere behind her, she snapped round to find the source of the noise. She saw nothing. Again, she heard something, the rocks hitting each other, she turned round again and saw nothing. Then she saw a flash of someone black, she saw a hint of white there too.

"Who's there!" Jet demanded, she had no reply, she look behind her and came face to face with a clocked figure, a little bigger than herself, about the same size as the monkey team. The person was about a centimetre away from her, the clocked person raised it's hand under her chin and raised it to look at her face.

"What do you want?" Jet asked, hoping not to sound scared,

"I want you," a deep voice replied, a bit like Antauri's only a little higher. Jet started to shake.

"Wh-why?" Jet asked again, anyone would now know she was scared.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out," the voice replied, it brought it's face closer to hers.

"Why are you so familiar?" Jet asked, barely above a whisper.

"I know you, but you don't remember me," the person replied, he kissed her on the lips, slowly and passionately, Jet tried to fight it, but she was paralysed, she couldn't move at all. It seemed like an eternity, but when the figure broke the kiss, they disappeared.

"Who was that?" Jet asked,

Jet woke with a start, she looked around her room and saw Otto with his arm on her wast.

_Otto... _Jet thought, then she remembered the clocked figure, she lay back down into bed and snuggled tightly up to Otto, waking him up. He looked at her and knew she had a nightmare or something and hugged her close.

_Jet, I don't know what happened but I know you will tell me...sooner or later,_ Otto thought, he looked at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. He went back to sleep. Jet wanted to find out who that clocked figure was, but she wanted Otto by her side when she did. She didn't know what could happen if she went alone. She buried herself in Otto's fur and went to sleep, hoping that that would never happen when she was awake. Meanwhile on the Citidal of Bone, that was not pinkified, the clocked figure approached Skeleton King. He bowed down to him.

"Did you do it?" Skeleton King asked.

"Yes my lord, I entered her dream and I did my duty," the figure replied to him.

"Very good, I knew you would be better that Mandarin. Now, you job has become much more important, my apprentice," Skeleton King replied, he had an evil smile on his face.

"What should I do now, my lord?" the figure asked.

"Watch her, confuse her and if you must, woo her, just make sure she doesn't know who you are or that you are my apprentice, is that clear?" Skeleton King demanded

"Crystal," the figure replied

"Now be gone, I need to finish my invention," Skeleton King said.

"Of course my liege," the figure replied, bowing once more and leaving the room

"Soon Jet, you will be mine," Skeleton King laughed. "Mandarin!" Mandarin entered the room.

"Yes my lord?" he asked

" I want you to prepare a cage for our shape shifting friend, she will be here soon," Skeleton King replied. He called the clocked Figure back in. "How long until she is here?"

"She will be here in five days, my lord," the figure replied

"Very good, Mandarin I want that cage ready by then, is that clear?" Skeleton King asked

"Yes my lord, I will have it ready by them," Mandarin replied

"Good, be gone, both of you, I need to speck to my formless minions," Skeleton King ordered. They bowed and left.

"My formless minions hear me, the shape shifter will be here in five days, I want security tightened up when she does, I will not accept failure!" Skeleton King shouted. The formless nodded and continued with their work.

"Jet, you will be mine," Skeleton King laughed again. Someone knocked at the throne room door. "Who is it!"

"It's me my liege. I've come to ask what you want with the shape shifter?" it was the clocked figure again.

"Of course, I need her, with her in my army, I will be un-matched in the universe!" skeleton King shouted

"Yes my lord," the clocks hood was removed, revealing a monkey like Jet "Shuggazoom will soon be yours," he laughed.

Jet:A Cliffie! Are you still evil?

Me:No, but I wanted to end it there.

Jet:So who is this?

Me:You won't find out till later, R&R people!

Jet:See you soon, finish reading Double Trouble first though.


	2. The Nightmare Returns

A/N: How can you people be so cruel! I've only had one review so far! Thanks Beastfire, I know Skeleton King does need a hobby, the again, his hobby is to destroy the monkey team. Enjoy and (takes a deep breath)pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE send me some reviews!

The Nightmare Returns

In the morning Jet woke up and she was nearly lost on Otto fur, she got up and went down to the main room. Antauri was the only one there.

"Antauri?" Jet said, he looked at her

"What is it Jet?" Antauri asked

"I need...some help and Otto too stupid to help me with it," Jet joked, she sat in her seat and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Antauri said, turning to face her.

"I had this really strange dream last night, I was in some sort of dying forest with some clocked figure, everything seemed so real, I had scratched myself on a branch and the mark was there when I woke up," Jet explained, Antauri was very interested.

"So who was this clocked figure?" Antauri asked

"I don't know, they talked a bit like you, said something about them knowing me, but me not remembering them," Jet sighed "And to make things worst, if that was a real dream, he kissed me," Jet shivered. She remembered everything that had happened to her.

"Do you remember anyone who sounded like what they did," Antauri replied

"Well, it sounded male, higher than your, only by a bit," Jet answered. Antauri nodded.

"If it happens again, tell me," Antauri replied, Jet nodded and went for some food. After she had something to eat she went up to her room and Otto was still in bed.

"Otto, why are you in bed?" Jet laughed, he didn't respond to her, "Otto?" Jet asked worriedly, she walked over to him and he was sweating a lot and had a very high fever. "OTTO!" Jet shouted, everyone heard her and ran up to her

"What happened?" Nova asked

"It's Otto, he isn't looking to good," Jet replied

"Let's get him to med bay," Gibson said and Otto was taken to the med bay. Soon Gibson came out with bad news.

"He has a deadly virus that attacks the heart, and so far there is no cure," Gibson replied, Jet looked shocked, so shocked she ran up to her room.

"Leave her," Chiro said and they set out to find a cure. Jet fell asleep and found herself in that same forest.

"Alright, come out here now!" Jet shouted into the woods, soon she heard the rocks move and turned around to face the clocked figure.

"I knew you would come here," he replied

"You have the cure, don't you," Jet said sourly.

"I might, then again I might not," he said.

"What do you want from me?" Jet asked

"You know what I want," he answered

"I know, but why, and who are you!" Jet demanded

"You shouldn't be demanding things you know you can't get, but yes, I have the cure," he said, turning away from her

"You do! Where is it!" Jet shouted, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" he asked, Jet couldn't see it, but he was smiling.

_My plan is working just the way I want it to, _He thought.

"Anything," Jet replied

"Okay, go over the woods outside the city bridge in 4 nights, an the 5th night, met me in the clearing in the heart of the forest, is that clear," he asked

"It is," Jet sighed

"Don't worry, Otto will stay alive for another 2 weeks yet, he will only be in pain till them. Now wake up-"

Jet woke up in her bed, it was the middle of the night.

_Thursday night, the forest clearing, got that_

Jet went back to sleep.

Skeleton King was smiling, his plan would work, he knew it.

"My lord, phase 2 is complete," the figure replied

"Perfect, My formless minions will be ready and in position," Skeleton King laughed

"Of course, my plans always work if my name isn't Onyx,"

Me:Another Cliffie!

Jet:Man, your timing stinks

Me:I know, help me out here, Question 10, 5(a+6b)-25b+5a?

Jet:how the heck should I know! 10a +5b I think!

Me:Thanks! (Writes it down)

Jet:Maths homework,(sighs) murderous they are, R&R please and I'm begging you, if we don't receive at least three reviews for this chapter, we won't continue it!

Me:She's right, Question 11...

Jet:Make them soon, she's going to kill me with all this maths

Me:But you have an advance A higher for it?

Jet: I know, R&R thanks!


	3. Days Before Doom

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Beastfire:Thanks! You'll enjoy this chapter, Oh and Ivy, if you kill Jet...YOU ARE SO DEAD! Is that clear? Enjoy

4Everobotmonkeyfan:Thanks, don't worry, I know how you feel, School is a nightmare where you just can't seem to wake up from. Will enjoy the story and I will ignore WTF's reviews.

A Fan of Romance:Thanks, I know Poor Otto, but look at my Guinea pigs! They are so cute! Enjoy!

Jamara:You Tell WTF! Your the girl! Thanks and I know you will like this chapter!

We did get some other reviews from guy who reads too much fantacy and WTF but they were nearly the same, I always make mistakes! Ask anyone! Really! I'm only human...last time I checked anyway. But you don't expect me to get every little word right do you!

Days Before Doom

Jet was sitting in her chair the next day, she had her favourite Teddy Bear in her arms and was hugging it close, her knees were up by her chest. Everyone came down and saw Jet sulking in her chair.

"I never knew you had a teddy bear...WIMP!" Sprx laughed, Jet looked up at him, her temper wasn't at all good today. She go up, walked over to Sprx, who stopped laughing.

"What is so funny Sprx?" Jet asked calmly

"Um..." Sprx started

"Because if you are laughing at me...you have about 3 seconds to get out of my sight 1...2..." Jet replied

"AHHHHH!" Sprx yelled but it was too late, Jet turned into her black leopard form and Sprx was... well lets just say, he looked like someone but a nuclear bomb inside him. Everyone was shocked

"I'm not in the bests of moods today Sprx," Jet said and went back to what she was doing, sulking.

"Hey, um Jet, do you want to go train, keep your mind off things," Nova asked, Jet looked at her

"Sure, why not but it won't be the same if Otto isn't there to muck things up," Jet joked, Nova giggled and the girls went down to the training room and started to fight each other.

"Boom Boom Wakeup!" Nova shouted, she slammed her fists into the ground and missed Jet.

"Twister Sister," Jet said, with a bit of a giggle. Nova rolled to the side a missed the attack.

"I think we can call it a day, don't you?" Nova said, Jet nodded and collapsed on the ground,

"That was fun," Jet laughed, she rolled on her side so she could get some air.

"I know, good thing Ivy isn't here," Nova laughed, she sat down beside Jet.

"Nova, do you like Sprx?" Jet asked, Nova blushed

"No, of course not!" Nova said a bit too quickly

"Nova and Sprx sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Jet laughed, she got up and ran for her life. Nova was so going to kill her. They ran into the main room were everyone was sitting. They saw Jet ran into the room, the Nova with her fists activated

"You are so dead Jet!" Nova shouted

"First come love, the comes marriage them comes-" Jet laughed

"-A knuckle sandwich for the baby monkey!" Nova yelled. She just missed Jet with a punch.

"Oh, nearly!" Jet mocked and ran up the wall, onto the celling and stood upside down on the roof, looking down at the yellow monkey who at this point was jumping up and down on the spot.

"You can't stay up there forever!" Nova shouted

"Watch me," Jet laughed. Nova had an idea.

"Oh well, I'll just move in on your boyfriend them," Nova said. Then she was pounced on by a tiger. Jet.

"You better be joking," Jet said. Nova nodded and Jet changed back and went into her seat.

"Any luck about a cure?" Jet asked, Gibson shook his head

"Sorry Jet, I found nothing, this disease is so rare, no one has had a chance to study it," Gibson replied sadly. Jet looked at the ground,

_Maybe I should so to the woods, he said that there was a cure and he had it, but what if it's a trap, so many choices so little time, _Jet thought, she let out an agitated sigh.

"Something wrong?" Chiro asked

"I hope you find a cure soon, I really do," Jet sighed, she went up to her room and lay on the bed, staring at the celling.

_If I do go, and it's a trap, he might not send the cure here at all, what to do, what to do,_

"Jet?" Jet looked round to see Antauri in the doorway

"Hi Antauri, what is it?" Jet asked

"Jet are you okay, you don't seem very happy right now," Antauri asked.

"I'm fine, just worried," Jet gave him a smile, Antauri nodded and left.

_That's it, I'm going, trap or not! It's for love... _Jet said and went to sleep.

Jet:YOU ARE EVIL!

Me:I know I am Mahahahah!

Jet:Oh no GUYS! (Monkey team come running in)

Gibson:What is it!

Jet:Twister's evil!

Monkey team: Not again! (Drag Twister who is kicking and screaming to the med bay)

Jet:Um, Hope you enjoyed the story! R&R...And read Lazzynewtt's stories too or else I'll sick Ivy on you! Or your worst fear(which might be Ivy) I'm not evil, but Twister is...at the momento


	4. Trap

A/N:Jet: Thanks for reviewing;

A Fan of Romance:I'm glad you liked it, enjoy this one!

Beastfire:Thanks and Ivy, I'm so going to kill you now! Not Jet, not Beastfire, ME!

Enjoy!

Trap

It was the afternoon of the fifth day, Jet was sitting on top of the Super Robot, looking out to the woods across the bridge. She was deep in thought, she had to decide now, whether to go or not. Sprx approached her carefully.

"I know you're there Sprx," Jet sighed.

"Um...Okay, Well I was thinking, if we don't find a cure for Otto and he leaves us, then do you want to go out?" Sprx asked, Jet looked up, turned round to face and glared at him. Sprx looked nerves.

"Sprx, 1, I would never go out with you if you were the last monkey on Shuggazoom. 2, If you go anywhere near me, I'll have Gibson neuter you!" Jet snapped

"I'm taking that as a yes," Sprx replied, He got a black eye and was sent down the front of the Super Robot. It just so happened Gibson looked out a window and saw Sprx fall.

"What the!" Gibson cried out. He heard a thump and soon, a beat up Sprx entered the room. Antauri looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" Sprx asked, Antauri gave him the "Antauri look" "Um, so I asked Jet out, so what?"

"WHAT!" Yelled a voice from Med bay, it was Otto.

"Um okay," Nova said, freaked out.

"How is Jet?" Chiro asked

"She still fights that for sure," Sprx replied.

"Well duh!" Nova said,

"But she is still upset though," Sprx added, everyone nodded

"Leave her, she'll come down when she's ready," Antauri replied

"Yeah, she'll come back down to beat up Sprx again!" Nova laughed, Sprx glared at her.

"Well she likes me at least," Sprx said

"Ha, she likes to beat you up sounds better," Chiro laughed, at that moment Jet came down her tube.

"I was going to see how Otto is doing," Jet said and went over to see Otto, He had an oxygen mask on his face and was in a lot of pain.

"Hey Otto, you holding up okay?" Jet asked

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on for," Otto replied weakly

"Gibson will have a cure soon, I promise," Jet said with a smile, Otto smiled and flinched in pain, Jet couldn't handle this any more she was going to the woods tonight.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Jet replied, she kissed him and left. Soon it was sunset and Jet was ready to leave the Super Robot and go to the woods. She had left a note on her bed saying she had gone out for the others if she didn't come back soon. Jet exited the robot and flew over to the woods over the bridge. The woods were thick and dense, no one cam in here. Jet flew over the clearing in the heart of the woods, she landed in it and the sun had set and the stars came out. She heard something behind her and swung round to face Onyx (She doesn't know his name remember)

"So you came," Onyx said, Jet nodded

"What about the cure for Otto!" Jet snapped, Onyx nodded and snapped his fingers

"There cure is being sent to the Robot as we speak," Onyx replied

"So why did you want me to come here?" Jet asked

"To talk," Onyx said simply, Jet raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Jet asked suspiciously.

"You," Onyx replied, Jet took a step back, after that she slowly backed off.

"Wh-Why!" demanded Jet, taking another step back

"Because you are what my liege wishes for," Onyx replied, Jet couldn't take it, she turned and ran into the trees, but something snapped around her leg causing her to fall. She looked round and saw a bear trap that had foam around the teeth, Jet looked up at Onyx.

"Let me go!" Jet yelled as she tried to free herself.

"Now why would I do that," Onyx replied, he looked up and down Jet, smiling "And anyway, you are too beautiful to let loose," Jet looked horrified, she struggled with all her might but couldn't break free, everything she tried had no effect.

"Let me go! I have a boyfriend!" Jet cried out,

"Now that would be a shame to lose such a prize now wouldn't it?" Onyx smiled and walked over to her, Jet was exhausted, she couldn't move but Onyx took advantage of that, he put his hand under her chin and raised it so she was looking at him, he removed his hood and Jet was surprised to see a monkey who looked just like her apart from having a sun on his forehead rather than a crested moon. He kissed her but Jet was so weak all she could do was cry. After a minute or two Onyx released the clamp on Jet's leg, picked her up and carried her to a ship that was nearby. Jet cried softly and soon fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Jet:Sorry once more, Twister (Where ever she is) has decided to go kill Ivy, she'll be fine.

Ivy(In the distance) AH Get away from me you crazy woman!

Twister:(Still in the distance) Oww, but look at the pretty anaconda!

Ivy:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! BEASTFIRE!

Twister:How about some tea?

Ivy NOOOOOOOOO!(Runs a mile)

Twister:Get back here! (Runs after her)

Jet:rrrrrrighttt, okay, R&R thanks!


	5. Otto's Rage

A/N: Thanks for your reviews so far keep them coming! So far I only have one review.

4Everobotmonkeyfan:Thanks, I know, I'm becoming predictable but there is a twist in the story! Enjoy and I haven't received any reviews from WTF(Thank god) Enjoy!

Otto's Rage

Gibson was looking through every book he had to find the cure for Otto but found nothing, he was about to give up when Antauri entered the room.

"Anything?" Antauri asked, Gibson shook his head.

"I've looked though every single one and found nothing!" Gibson replied, kicking a pile of books. Antauri looked at him with sad eyes.

"Have you seen Jet, she isn't around the robot as far as I know," Antauri asked Gibson, Gibson looked at him and shock his head again,

"I thought she was with Nova," Gibson replied

"I thought she was with Otto," replied a female voice, they looked round to see the rest of the monkey team in the doorway.

"We looked everywhere for her, she isn't anywhere in the robot," Sprx said

"And the scanners can't find her in Shuggazoom or close to it add to that," Chiro added, looking worried.

"She's somewhere here I know it," Gibson replied, everyone shook their heads,

"I did find this in her room though, saying she was going out, but she isn't in Shuggazoom," Nova replied. There was a knock at the door to the Super Robot. Nova ran down and there was a box saying "fragile" on it, Nova took it up to Gibson and he opened it. Inside was a bottle with a green liquid inside of it, a needle was also present,

"Could that be the cure?" Sprx asked, Gibson took a sample and studied it.

"It is!" Gibson cried out, he took some of the cure and put it into Otto, in a few minutes, he was up and running like a loony!

"YAHOO!" Otto cried out happily.

"Otto, you need know something!" Chiro shouted

"What?" Otto asked, still jumping up and down.

"It's about Jet-" Chiro started, Otto stopped jumped up and down and jumped on Chiro, grabbing some of his shirt and shaking him.

"What about Jet, TELL ME!" Otto shouted, Antauri and Gibson got him off and Chiro explained

"We can't find Jet Otto," Chiro finished, Otto was shocked, he looked at the others and they nodded.

"What, she has to be here!" Otto shouted, then a call from someone came through to the Super Robot, on the screen was Onyx.

"Who are you!" Chiro demanded,

"I am Onyx, and I believe I have something that used to belong to you," Onyx smiled, he stepped to the side and there was Jet, she was sleeping on a soft feather bed with black silk curtains around the bed, she had a black blanket over her and was sleeping peace fully.

"JET!" everyone shouted.

"If you hurt her-" Otto started

"No harm will come to her, but you should be thanking me for giving you that cure!" Onyx snapped, Otto was taken a back and fell silent,

"What do you want with Jet?" Sprx asked

"That is for me to know and for you not to find out," Onyx replied, there was a slight groan in the back ground as Jet woke up

"It's you," she said weakly before the communication was cut off.

"Jet..." Otto whispered, Otto ran to the foot crusher cruiser 5.

"Otto what are you doing!" Nova shouted

"Saving Jet!" Otto replied and he powered up the robot, everyone sighed and went to their places.

"We're coming too Otto, it could be a trap," Antauri replied, Otto nodded and the robot took off for the Citadel of Bone,

"Are they coming?" Skeleton King asked

"They are my lord, what shall we do when they get here?" Mandarin asked

"Let them come but lead them here instead of to Jet, I want to turn her before then," Skeleton King replied. Mandarin nodded and closed all possible ways to get to Jet.

"My lord, she is awake," Onyx said as he came into the room.

"Really, well then, I shall turn her right now then I think," laughed Skeleton King, he left and went over to where Jet was being kept.

"We better get ready for our guests then," Mandarin said

"Sorry, I'm going over to Jet to help," Onyx replied and followed Skeleton King.

"Well, we will soon have the most powerful robot monkey in the universe fighting by our side very soon," Mandarin laughed.

Me;Another one done!

Jet:Cool, here's my best pal, Krystal! (She is owned by Lazzynewtt)

Krystal: Hiya!

Jet:Yello, how do you like it so far?

Krystal: Great, can't wait to see what happens next!

Me:Okay enough already! R&R while I go kill Ivy again, Oh Ivy...

Ivy; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Runs away)

Jet & Krystal: Oh no, here we go again! R&R thanks!

Me:I'm going to get ya, you two as well

Jet and Krystal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Wait up Ivy!


	6. Jet Turned Evil

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to beat my record of 18 reviews for 1 story! Keep sending them in! I'm away to go kill Ivy again, it's so much fun!(leaves)

Jet;right, so I'm going to be thanking the reviewers, okay;

Beastfire:Thanks, glad you like it, and Ivy, bad news after that threat to kill me, she is going to kill you before you have a chance to get me. So you are so dead.

Guy who reads too much fantasy: thanks for not criticizing us, and thanks for liking the story so far! Hope you enjoy this one!

Skeleton King-girl:Thanks! And kill Skeleton King for me please while your at it! Enjoy!

Jet Turned Evil

Jet was tied to the wall of the room she woke up in, Skeleton king was in front of her and smiling, Jet growled at him and struggled. Onyx came into the room.

"It's good you came Onyx," Skeleton King laughed

_So that's his name! _Jet thought.

"Darkness always overpowers weakened light in battle," Onyx replied and smiled before turning his attention to Jet.

"You know what to do Onyx, I want it finished in two hours, no more!" Skeleton King shouted and left the room.

"So lets get started then, shall we?" Onyx said.

"What are you going to do to me!" Jet shouted, Onyx laughed and gave her a look that told her everything "No, I won't let you!"

"You don't have much choice, my dear sister," Onyx replied, making Jet lose her mental barrier and it was easy for Onyx to crawl into her mind. Jet screamed in agony and was knocked out. Onyx smiled and very easily turned Jet from good to evil.

"That was almost too easy," Onyx said once he had finished, "She will wake up in one hour my lord!"

"Very good, bring her to me once she has," replied Skeleton King as if he was in the walls, Onyx did what he was told. When she started to wake up, Onyx took her to Skeleton King's throne room,

"She is awake, my lord," Onyx said and bowed.

"You have done well Onyx," Skeleton King laughed, "Now Jet, who has your allegiance?"

"..." Jet though hard, she knew something was wrong but didn't know what, but she seemed to think that Skeleton King was her master. "You my lord." Jet replied. Skeleton King smile turned into a wide grin, he started laughing.

"Now my dear, there are some intruders coming soon, I want you to stay here and protect me if they get through Onyx, clear?" Skeleton King asked

"As clear as Diamond Lake," Jet replied with a bow, her crested moon and turned an very, very dark red and her eyes, instead of having white in them was replaced by red. Skeleton King nodded and waved her over to a dark shadow area near the throne. In no time the Super Robot was on radar.

"Hang on Jet, we're coming!" Nova said.

"Something is not right..." Otto said

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked

"It's Jet's energy, I can't feel it any more!" Otto exclaimed

"Really, something must have happened to her!" Chiro replied

"There, over to the left!" Sprx shouted, they got near the ship with a few dents from the lasers. They activated the auto crew and jumped inside, they worked their way over to the throne room. Soon they were there, Skeleton King was sitting on his throne and Onyx was standing in front of the throne with his arms crossed.

"Where's Jet!" Otto shouted

"Oh don't worry, she is fine, Onyx!" Skeleton king shouted, Onyx took out a ball of pure steel. He activated his claws (There are the same as Jet's Black with white strips)

"Metal Change!" Onyx shouted and the ball of metal turned into a steel claws and they were put onto his claws to make them stronger, he lashed out at Nova and put a deep wound in her chest, he did the same to Chiro and got Gibson in the head. But he was hit by the angry Otto and hit his head off a wall and lay on the ground completely out cold.

"Where is Jet!" Otto shouted again.

"You want to know where she is, fine," Skeleton King snapped his fingers and Otto was flung against the wall by a bull.

"Jet?" Sprx asked, the bull changed into a very familiar black leopard.

"Jet!" Otto shouted

"Wait, there is something wrong with her," Antauri said.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Antauri," Jet replied, with a growl, she jumped in the air and landed beside Onyx. "Are you okay?" Onyx stirred a bit

"I'll be fine, just get them," Onyx replied, looking at the hyper force. Jet looked at them too and changed into a cheetah and slashed Sprx across the face and got Antauri in the back.

"Jet, what are you doing!" Otto shouted

"I'm following orders," Jet replied.

"But your on our team! What about them? What about me?" Otto yelled

"None of that is worth any of the trouble," Jet said. Otto had a thought.

"What about Ivy?" Otto asked, Jet looked at him in surprise.

* * *

Jet:Sorry, Caitlyn is still killing Ivy, you can see if you want.

Me:(Ivy is tied to a table with all powers disabled and a laser ready to cut her in half) mahahahaha! There is no escape!

Ivy: AH, you really are a psycho!

Me:I know, I'm mad.

Ivy: MAD, You're BONKERS!

Me:Thanks you, in two minutes you will be cut in half

Ivy: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Jet:Alright enough of that, R&R please and Beastfire, don't kill us (A ear piercing scream is heard) Oh no, that sounded like Caitlyn.

Me:AHHHHHHH, get away from me!

Jet: That's it! She messes with me and my friends, but when it comes to Caitlyn, I kill! (charges in and kills Ivy...almost)

Me;There is a god, or goddess in this case, THANK YOU! (Hugs Jet)

Jet: Yeah, R&R. And Beastfire, here's Ivy, or what remains of her anyway.


	7. This is one Unlucky Meerkat

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and I hop it's okay if I borrow Ivy again Beastfire, I need her for this chapter!

This is One Unlucky Meerkat

Jet was looking at Otto, with some anger.

"If you brought her here, you are dead!"Jet shouted

"Too Bad, she is here, look over there," Otto replied, Jet looked over and sure enough, Ivy was standing against the wall. Otto saw for a second, Jet's crested moon turn white, but changed back into the dark red. Otto thought, got up and limped over to Ivy and whispered something to her. Ivy had a cheesy grin on her face and nodded.

"Hey, Jet!" Ivy shouted, Jet growled at her. "I'm still going to kill you for what you did to me not too long ago!"

"Really! Well I still need to kill you for that prank you pulled on me last week!" Jet shouted back, her created moon turned a little bit white.

"Ha, that was funny, you should have seen you face!" Ivy laughed

"But what about the heart attack you had?" Jet smiled

"You made me have a heart attack! And I need to get you back for that!" Ivy yelled angrily.

"Like you know how to get me back, you couldn't find water if you fell out a boat!" Jet shouted back, Jet's moon was now flickering from dark red to white. He eyes were losing the red that was in them and white was returning. The girls argued for ages but that was about to change.

"Okay, I'm going to do what my best friend Krystal taught me," Jet said and walked over to Ivy and held out a crystal, "A war offering," Ivy took it.

"Isn't it-" crystal explodes "-peace offering," Ivy said and collapsed on the ground, Everyone saw that Jet was back to normal because she started laughing in her heaven bells laugh. Onyx looked at her and something changed in him too, His sun (which had been that creepy green the Citidal of bone is) had turned white like Jet's. His eyes looked more caring and softer than before,

"No! This can't be happening!" Skeleton King yelled, he tried to hit Jet with a beam but was blocked by columns of earth and rock, they looked over at Onyx.

"What are you doing Onyx!" Skeleton King shouted

"I will not take orders from you any more, Darkness Call!" Onyx yelled and the whole room became pitch black, no one could see, apart from Onyx. An Ow was heard and a crash, thump and a thud too, the darkness disappeared and Skeleton King was on the floor, out cold.

"Why are you helping us?" Gibson asked

"I'm doing what any big brother would do for their little sister, look out for her," Onyx replied

"BIG BROTHER!" everyone yelled, that looked at Jet.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Jet shyly said, she went back to arguing with Ivy, soon a dust cloud was formed and a few hours later, Ivy was out like a light and Jet was barely standing.

"My lord!" Mandarin yelled as he came into the room, he looked at Jet and attacked her with a tackle, she looked round at him and her moon glowed.

"Baying Light!" Jet yelled and a beam of light was fired at hit Mandarin and knocked him hard against the wall.

"I never knew you could that!" Chiro shouted

"Neither did I," Jet replied

"Let's go home," Antauri said and headed for the door. Everyone followed and Jet did too, but she stopped short and looked at her brother. He looked at her and walked over to her

"What about you?" Jet whispered

"I don't know, I could always go over to the Strip Team," Onyx replied, Jet looked doubtful.

"Antauri wait!" Jet called, Antauri stopped and looked back

"What is it Jet?" Antauri asked

"What about Onyx?" Jet asked, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What do mean! He monkey napped you!" Sprx shouted

"You can't choose family Sprx! He is my brother!" Jet snapped.

"Well he isn't coming back with us-" Gibson started

"Why not!" demanded Jet, she was getting angry.

"Listen to the monkeys Jet!" Ivy replied, she had come too.

"Keep out of this, rat face!" Jet shouted.

"RAT FACE!" Ivy echoed.

"He isn't coming with us Jet," Antauri said

"He doesn't come with us, then I'm not going with you," Jet replied, a tear slid down her face.

"Jet..." Otto whispered

"Please Antauri, you always say everyone gets a second chance," Jet pleaded. Antauri sighed and looked at the team.

"Jet, why do you want us to take in Onyx, after all he's done?" Gibson asked

"Because he's my brother, and face it, now that Skeleton King is gaining strength, we need all the help we can get!" Jet replied.

"Jet, listen to me carefully, we will take in Onyx as long as you keep an eye on him, clear," Antauri replied. Jet nodded and hugged her brother(this doesn't sound like anything me and my big bro would do but hey! That's us!).

"Lets get out of here," Nova shouted. They all left and Onyx and Jet jumped in their ships. Onyx's was called the Onyx Metal Dark 8. They set course for Shuggazoom.

* * *

Me: That was longer than I normally do

Krystal: tell me about it

Jet: ditto, aren't meant to be with you boyfriend Krystal?

Krystal: (blushes) What boyfriend?

Jet: you know, his name is-

Me: if you keep talking the next story me and Lazzynewtt are doing will go right down the drain!

Jet & Krystal: Sorry.

Me; as you heard, me and Lazzynewtt (AKA Amanda) are writhing a story together. It involves us, the monkey team, Boab(don't ask), Jet, Krystal and Onyx. More info in my last chapter... R&R PLEASE! You're all doing a great job bothering to read my stories! See ya then!


	8. Onyx

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, for shortage of time, THANKS to all of you! Enjoy this chapter!

Onyx

When they arrived at Shuggazoom Onyx and Jet hopped out their ship and went into the Super Robot. Everyone was keeping an eye on Onyx as he came in, he didn't seem to mind. Ivy looked at onyx and walked around him, Onyx stick his tail out anf Ivy tripped over it.

"HEY!" Ivy yelled

"What Miss Hothead," Onyx asked, Jet giggled

"Queit you!" Ivy snapped

"What, just because you got you butt whooped doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!" Jet shouted back. Ivy threw a fire ball at Jet and hit. Onyx walked up behind Ivy picked her up and held her so she was less than a inch from his face.

"I would watch my step if I were you, no one messes with my sis, got it pip squeack," Onyx said

"Really, it's a shame to hear that!" Ivy replied, she used her pyrokinses and set Onyx a lit, but his grip didn't loosen,

"I'm fire, water, telekineses and painkineses proof Ivy!" Onyx snapped. Ivy was getting nerves.

"Put me down!" Ivy shouted, Onyx dropped her and she fell hard on her butt. She growled at Onyx.

"You don't want me to use my Nightmare Shadow attack Ivy," Onyx said before walking over to the wall and leaning on it.

"Oh and why is that!" Ivt demanded

"If you must know, you'll be shrouded by shadow and all your worst fear will come to be, you will faint and in some cases, die from the fear," Onyx replied. Ivy had turned white and ran away screaming to Beastfire.

"Well, that shut her up," Onyx said blankly. Everyone looked at him.

"Really?" Gibson asked, Onyx nodded

"It's very rare for someone to die due to it, 1 in 5 billion," Onyx replied.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chiro said.

"I never kid," Onyx replied, closing his eyes.

"Are you sue this is the right thing?" Nova whispered

"I don't know but he deserves a chance. Onyx," Antauri replied, Onyx opened one eye and looked at him.

"Yes?" Onyx replied

"Can I talk to you for a moment," Antauri asked, Onyx shrugged and followed Antauri out to a different room.

"What is it...Antauri is it?" Onyx asked

"Yes, Listen, until we know that you can be trusted, if the city is under attack, you saty here, right?" Antauri replied

"Gotta, now if you excuse me, me and my wee sis have some catching up to do." Onys said and left Antauti.

"I'm getting a a bad feeling," Antauri whispered, he looked out a window and went to join the others.

A few days later

"Well, can we trust him?" Nova asked.

"I'm not sure, Jet sure does," Otto said. He looked over at Jet, who was sleeping in her chair.

"We know, but can Onyx truly be trusted and join the team," Spex reminded.

"We need to think about this for a sec," Gibson said, Onyx came into the room carrying 8 thin boxes.

"What have you got there?" Chiro asked.

"Who wants Pizza?" Onyx asked. Otto, Sprx, Nova, Chiro and the now awake Jet nodded. Antauri nodded and so did Gibson. "Here," He handed everyone their fave toppings and they eat and laughed.

"Okay, I think Onyx can be trusted," Sprx said, Nova nodded

"I think he can join the team!" Otto smiled, Jet agreed.

"Well, would you Onyx?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, why not," Onyx replied. They all laughed and went up to bed.

"Well, this is a new start," Onyx said to Jet.

"Everyone gets a second chance in life," Jet smiled, They all went to bed and had happy dreams.

* * *

Me: Last chapter done!

Jet: COOL!

Krystal: I know, can't wait for the story.

Onyx: none of us can, R&R and we'll see you later

Everyone: See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!


	9. Info on new story

Info on the New story!

Yello everyone! I'm going to give you some info on a new story, it's called Black meets White. Onyx (my muse) and Krystal (Lazzynewtt's muse) met each other. It's a rocky start and don't seem to get along! But that will soon change!

Jet: oh yeah, my big bro joins the party!

Onyx: Whatever

Jet: you're not the least bit interested!

Onyx: why should I be, it's only a story

Jet: ingnore him! He's an idiot

Onyx: careful little sis!

Jet: oh, acting tough guy are we?

Onyx: You want a fight!

Me: oh no

Jet: bring it! (huge dust cloud erupts and Onyx and Jet fight)

Me: This is going to turn nasty, so i'll that the people who bothered to read my last Chapter;

Beastfire: Yes, black monkeys are evil, and i'll have a milkshake please! Thanks again and yes that was fast timing! Nice one Ivy!

A Fan of Romance: thanks, I forgot to enter this in in my story but Onyx was under some kind of mind control so he didn't know what he was doing, SORRY!

guy who read too much fantasy: I know, he isn't everything proof, it's just to things being thrown at him using telekinses and if someone trys to pick him up using it and that sort of thing, he's not everything proof! Thanks by the way!

Me: Well, it might take a wee while till me and lazzynewtt get the chapters sorted out, but we will send them to you as soon as they are ready! I need some help over here! Nova, Antauri! Saee you when the story come out! Bye!


End file.
